Fairytail Christmas fanfic Teaser
by Conorreeves
Summary: A WIP Christmas fanfic. All music used in this fan fiction don't belong to me. To know more about my FT OCs, simply email me at This is also my first fanfic so please comment. It's Christmas in Fiore and Fairy tail and Dai-Gurren (A stand in name) are celebrating accordingly. All events take place after the grand magic games, and before the Tartaros arc.


Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the hall. Fairy Tail was partying, having a ball. All the stockings were hung on the request board with hooks that are not fake, so if anything happened they wouldn't break.

"Did anyone else hear that?" Natsu asked. Dancing around in his Christmas get-up. "Seriously guys, there is someone is narrating us!" Natsu was cut off by a hitting table launching him into a wall.

"NO BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL NATSU!" Arcus yelled, "Now come over here, another brawl before Christmas!" [INSERT ARTICLE ON ARCUS AND DAI-GURREN]

"You're on!" Natsu yelled, "I'm gonna stuff you into a stalking! Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu's punch bashed Arcus into the ground.

"Tell Santa I said Hi!" Arcus yelled, "Rainbow Dragon's Roar!" Arcus's roar sent Natsu flying.

"Those two are gonna destroy the guild." Lucy said drinking hot chocolate with happy and Scarlett. "They could at least not destroy the chimney. So what were you asking Scarlett?"

"Oh," Scarlett said, "What's Chirsmas? Why is this Chris guy so important?"

Happy laughed, on to spill hot chocolate on himself. "Not Christmas, Christmas! It's a holiday. RATHER THAN TAKING THE TIME TO EXPLAIN THE CHRISTMAS STORY, I'M JUST GOING TO SAY I'M USING CHRISTIANITY BECAUSE THAT SEEMS TO BE THE RELIGION OF FIORE. I DON'T HATE OTHER RELIGIONS.

"Wow!" Scarlett said, "It seems like a pretty fun holiday! But doesn't Santa Claus have to worry about his magic power?" Scarlett asked.

"According to the legend," Lucy began, "Santa, as long as brings happiness to other and not himself, has unlimited magic power. Nobody has seen, or met him, but after the things I've seen in this guild, I'll believe anything." Lucy noticed something around her. Member of Fairy tail were explaining to the other members of Dai-Gurren. "Hey, why don't you guys know what Christmas is?"

"Well," Scarlett began, "We all grew up in places that we excluded from society, and we never payed too much attention to date when we were traveling." Scarlett said. "Wait, where's Mira?"

"Now that you mention it," Lucy said, "Happy, have you seen Mira?" Lucy turned to ask Happy, only to see that Him having a mug stuck on his head, and Ruby trying to pull it off.

"Pull harder Ruby!" Happy yelled, "It's stuck on my head!"

"Sorry, it's the first time I've seen someone with a mug on their head!" Ruby kept pulling. Lucy and Scarlett began to laugh. "I have an idea. Happy, no matter what, don't try to fly!"

"Aye Sir!" Happy yelled. Ruby pushed happy of the table and happy landing on the floor with the mug cracking. "Wait, Mira is about to sing!" Happy rushed back on to the table. "She said she had a surprise. The Guild began to cheer, everyone found a seat, the curtain lifted to reveal Mira and Minna in snow white cloths, with guitars to match.

"Thank you for everyone for coming tonight," Mira said in the microphone. "Normally it's just me singing on Christmas Eve, but I found out that Minna could sing. So I asked her to sing with me."

"Minna can sing?" Lucy asked, "She doesn't look like a singer."

"Yeah," Scarlett responded, "When we were traveling, we learned how to play instruments. Scott plays the acoustic guitar and sing, Joshua is good with brass instruments, I play the keyboard and piano, Minna is a singer and good with any string instrument, and Ghoul is awesome on the drums."

"Hey!" Ruby said. "What about me?" Ruby jumped on Scarlett's head.

"Right, Ruby plays the tambourine." Scarlett said putting Ruby back on the table. "I didn't think Minna would perform though, she doesn't know any Christmas songs." Joshua walked over.

"I can explain that." Joshua said, "A lot of the songs that Arcus taught us to play came from the melody of Christmas songs. Remember _Through the forest_ , that was based on this song. IT IS RECOMMENDED YOU GO TO YOUTUBE AND PLAY _The Greatest Time of Year by Aly and Aj_.

With Ghoul, Gray, and Juvia. "Wow, I didn't know Minna was such a good singer." Gray said watching the two perform. "Wait, so you play the drums?" The three of them were having a similar conversation as Lucy, Scarlett, Ruby and Happy.

"Yes," Ghoul said, "What is so weird about that?"

"You really don't seem like a drum player." Juvia said, "How do you play the drums with your height?" Ghoul pulled out two drum sticks. He played a beat.

"Demon sword style, little drummer boy." Ghoul said, holding the drumsticks like swords. Juvia and Gray laughed.

"Little Drummer Boy?" Gray said Laughing.

"That's the best name you could think of?" Juvia said laughing.

"Juvia," Ghoul said, "Could you look up for me?" He asked. Juvia did as Ghoul asked. When she looked up, she saw a mistletoe hanging by a string.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia said, only to see Gray wasn't there anymore. "WHERE DID HE GO?" Juvia yelled running to look after him.

"Has anyone seen Wendy and Carla?" Erza asked, "I haven't seen them." Erza was hit by a flying Natsu. "Oh Natsu," she said, "Have you seen Wendy and Carla?"

"Wendy said she had a package to pick up, Gajeel and Lily went with them to it, pick up." Natsu said.

"Thank you," Erza said, "Also,"

"What?" Natsu asked.

"WAS IT NECESSARY TO FLY INTO ME!" Erza threw Natsu in the opposite direction of her. The Natsu flying ended up crashing into Arcus.

"Hey, I threw you, where'd you come from?" Arcus said.

"Erza," Natsu said, "Looks like our fight is gonna have to be put on hold." Natsu ran at Erza only to get knocked out by her.

"Hey!" Arcus said, "That was my fight! Looks like you're next!" Arcus ran at Erza. Erza responded.

"Requip!" Erza yelled, "Heaven's wheel armor, Christmas special!" Erza's heaven's wheel armor had a Christmas theme and her swords were colored to look like candy canes, and the handles curved to look like candy canes.

"Why is Erza's armor Christmasified?" Scarlett asked.

"She did that to all her armors this year." Happy said eating a gingerbread fish. "She made her black winged armor look like a reindeer, her fire empress armor have chestnuts sticking out, she even turned her Japanese cloth armor into Santa Cloth Armor." Happy continued to eat the gingerbread fish.

"Seems like a lot of trouble." Scarlett said. "Hey what's Cana doing over there?" Scarlett noticed Cana was drinking a barrel that read 6 more hours. "Why does that barrel say that?"

"Cana likes to drink a Barrel every hour before midnight." Happy said. Finishing his fish.

"That seems like a really interesting ritual." Lucy said.

"Actually," Happy said. "She drinks the rest at 10:00, so she can sleep."

"Of course she does." Lucy said with a face that said, 'I should've known.'

"CHRISTMAS IS FREAKING MANLY!" Elfman yelled.

"How?" Joshua asked, "How is Christmas 'manly'?"

"What's more manly than: chopping lumber for a fire or Christmas tree, Drinking and eating turkey for Christmas dinner, and Hanging up lights?" Elfman said.

"Okay, those actually do sound like manly things" Max said

"Speaking of lights," Warren said, "Those Christmas lights you made for the guild hall are pretty amazing Joshua."

"It's Laxus that deserves the credit." Joshua said, "The lights only work so well because he put so much of his magic power into them."

"It takes a real man in order to give so much credit to another." Elfman said. The 4 of them were cut off by a Flying Arcus.

"Rainbow Dragon's!" Arcus yelled pulling both of arms vertically behind him, "Bazooka!" Scott launched his wave of magic at Erza.

"It's scary when Erza fight already," Max said getting up. "But when Erza and Arcus fight, I'd prefer her fighting another Erza."

"Yeah," Warren said getting up too. "Hey Joshua, are you and the rest of your guild gonna perform too?" Warren asked.

"I don't know," Joshua said. "It's up to our master." Joshua pointed to Arcus who was still fighting with Erza.

"Anyone manly enough to fight Erza," Elfman said, "Is manly enough to perform." The guild hall door opened with Wendy and Carla coming in.

"CARLA!" Happy said flying towards them.

"I see the four of you picked up the delivery." Makarov said where a mini santa claus suit. " I hope it wasn't too much trouble for you."

"If it wasn't for Gajeel and Lily," Wendy said. "We'd still be in Hargeon."

"Give yourself some credit," Carla said, "If you weren't there, those 2 would've died of frostbite."

"What'd they pick up?" Lucy asked. Gajeel and Lily walked in, carrying a sack the size of a small boat.

"Something Dai-Gurren paid for," Makarov said pulling Arcus away from his fight and next to him.

"It's just a thank you present for having us here for Christmas." Arcus said, "One of my favorite clients sold me this."

"What's in the sack though?" Gray asked, "There's a lacrima at the end."

"That's a cooking Lacrima," Juvia said, "If certain foods are prepared with a special spice, anything that passes by the Lacrima gets cooked, the spice is expensive so it's not common."

"Wait!" Natsu said, "Does that mean it's?"

Gajeel and Lily threw the sack into the air, and Wendy roared at it. The sack flew open and Christmas dinner dishes landed on tables, all cooked. "Christmas dinner from Dai-Gurren everybody." Makarov said. Members began to dig into the meal.

"It was generous of you guys to by this." Lucy said eating a roll, "How did you afford this?"

"Arcus has a secret stash." Scarlett said, "We found out how to make the spice ourselves, and one time on a job. We found an abandoned gold mine."

"So that's how you got the meat?" Lucy asked,

"No," Ruby said, "That's we got the stuff to make enough spice, and the lacrima."

"When I was in Hargeon," Wendy said, "The place we got the food was by at a dock."

"Maybe he gets all his meats imported?" Carla said. The 6 of them looked over to Arcus, digging into a turkey leg the size of his torso.

"MEAT!" He yelled with a mouthful.

Lucy, Wendy, Scarlett, Happy, Carla, and Ruby had the same thought. "There is no farm in the world that can feed that guy."

"Grama-sama!" Juvia said holding a spoon with potatoes on it, "Say 'Ahhhh'."

"Sure?" Gray said, "Ahhh." Juvia fed Gray and immediately launched into the sky from a nosebleed. "What was that about?"

"This stuff is pretty good." Laxus said, "I didn't there was a quick way to make good food." Laxus and the Raijinshū (Thunder Legion if you watch the dub) were sitting near each other

"Haven't had a meal like this in a while." Bickslow said chowing down. "Taste better than last year."

"Better not let Mirajane hear that." Evergreen teased. "But I do like the food."

"I've heard that the spice is great in vitamins." Freed said, "We'll need it for new years."

With Cana, Levy, Jet, Droy, Lily, Gajeel, and Minna. "You're a really good singer Minna."

"Thank you," Minna said, "It has been awhile since I've sung, so I was afraid." She began eating the fruits and vegetables. "I was surprised when Mira asked me to go up there and perform with her. I was so nervous I would trip and fall up there."

"Funny coming from the girl who swings around a scythe the size of Gajeel." Jet said, "But is it true that this is your guild's first Christmas?"

"What do you mean?" Gajeel asked.

"Apparently when she and her guild all grew up in areas away from humans," Droy explained swallowing a piece of Turkey. "and they didn't keep track of days when they were travelling so they didn't even know what Christmas was."

"Weird," Gajeel said, "Salamander, the little girl, and I all grew up away from civilization." He stopped to take a bite of the ham he was eating. "We were still taught about Christmas and stuff, although Phantom was very celebratory about Christmas."

"This is my first Christmas too," Lily said, "We had a similar holiday celebration style called Donum amoris, you gave presents and celebrated being loved by our friends and family. Although it we did have an old man with a red coat and sharp claws."

"Sharp claws?" Levy asked, "You mean Santa Claus?"

"Yes," Lily responded, "Santa Claws." The 4 imagined what Lily was saying.

"You mean Santa CLAUS." Jet said, "C-L-A-U-S. Like a last name, not a weapon." He laughed a little. "Trust me if someone like that existed, we'd be on 24 hour watch instead of partying."

"Yeah," Minna said, "Is Santa real?" MInna asked.

"Nobody knows," Gajeel said. "But we've been to other dimensions, seen ancient wizards, fought dragons, twice, fought god slayers, and seen people from the future. The idea of a man with unlimited magic power that gives gifts to everyone doesn't seem impossible."

"Never thought you'd be one to believe in someone like that." Droy said.

"Yeah," Jet said, "Back in Phantom, you probably got coal every year huh?" Jet and Droy laughed.

"IRON DRAGON'S ROAR!" Gajeel roared the 2 into a wall. "Don't laugh at me like I'm some little kid!"

"Was blasting them away necessary?" Levy asked.

"I would've done the same." Minna said.

"Hey Minna," Joshua said, "Arcus needs us."

"Okay." Minna got up, and went with him. Erza, Mira, and Lisanna were by each other.

"Sorry I missed most of your performance Mira." Erza said eating a Christmas cake.

"It's okay Erza," Mira said, "If i was fighting someone as strong as Arcus, I'd probably be occupied at the moment too."

"You're too kind to me." Erza said, "Also, how did you convince Minna to sing with you?" Erza asked. "She doesn't seem like the kind of person to volunteer for singing."

"I recorded her singing in the shower the other day." Mira said. Erza put a shocked look on her face. "I'm just kidding, she told me about how she can sing, and we prepared for this."

"Where is she now?" Lisanna asked. The curtain began to rise, and there was the member of dai-gurren. Arcus and Minna with guitars, Ghoul on the drums, Joshua with a saxophone, Scarlett on the keyboard, and Ruby on the saxophone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Arcus yelled, "For the first time ever! Dai-Gurren is live in concert!"

IT IS RECOMMENDED THAT YOU GO TO YOUTUBE AND PLAY _Shake up Christmas_ PERFORMED BY Train

 _Arcus and Minna:_ _Ho, ho, ho..._

 _Shake up the happiness_

 _Wake up the happiness_

 _Shake up the happiness_

 _It's Christmas time_

 _There was a story that I was told_

 _And I want to tell the world before I get too old_

 _And don't remember it, so let's December it_

 _And reassemble it, oh yeah_

 _Minna_ _: Once upon a time in a town like this_

 _A little girl made a great big wish_

 _To fill the world full of happiness_

 _And be on Santa's magic list_

 _Shake it up, shake up the happiness_

 _Arcus and Minna_ _: Wake it up, wake up the happiness_

 _Come on all, it's Christmas time_

 _Shake it up, shake up the happiness_

 _Wake it up, wake up the happiness_

 _Come on all, it's Christmas time_

 _Ho, ho, ho,_

 _Ho, ho, ho,_

 _It's Christmas time_

 _Arcus:_ _At the same time miles away_

 _A little boy made a wish that day_

 _That the world would be okay_

 _And Santa Clause would hear him say_

 _I got dreams and I got love_

 _I got my feet on the ground and family above_

 _Can you send some happiness with my best_

 _To the rest of the people of east and the west_

 _And maybe every once in a while_

 _You give my a grandma a reason to smile_

 _'Tis the season to smile_

 _It's cold but we'll be freezing in style_

 _And let me meet a girl one day_

 _That wants to spread some love this way_

 _We can let our souls run free_

 _And she can open some happiness with me_

 _Shake it up, shake up the happiness_

 _Wake it up, wake up the happiness_

 _Come on all, it's Christmas time_

 _Shake it up, shake up the happiness_

 _Wake it up, wake up the happiness_

 _Come on all, it's Christmas time_

 _I know you're out there_

 _I hear your reindeer_

 _I see the snow where_

 _Your boots have been_

 _I'm gonna show them_

 _So they will know then_

 _Then love will grow and_

 _They believe again_

 _Shake it up (shake it up), shake up the happiness_

 _Wake it up, wake up the happiness_

 _Come on all, it's Christmas time_

 _Shake it up, shake up the happiness_

 _Wake it up, wake up the happiness_

 _Come on all, it's Christmas time_

 _Ho, ho, ho,_

 _Ho, ho, ho,_

 _It's Christmas time_

 _Shake it up, shake up the happiness_

 _Wake it up, wake up the happiness_

 _Come on all, it's Christmas time_

 _Shake it up, shake up the happiness_

 _Wake it up, wake up the happiness_

 _Come on all, it's Christmas time_

 _Ho, ho, ho,_

 _Ho, ho, ho,_

 _Ho, ho, ho,_

 _It's Christmas time_

The guild went crazy! "Bravo!" Lucy yelled

"They're awesome!" Gray said. "I didn't know Arcus could sing that great!"

"Like I said," Elfman said, "Anyone manly enough to fight Erza is manly enough to perform!" The guild continued to party. "Maybe I should perform with everyone!" Mira said

"Okay maybe 'Demon sword style, little drummer boy' isn't so stupid after all." Gray said.

"Mistletoe again Gray" Cana said.

"GRAY-SAMA!" Juvia said,

"Not again!" Gray yelled.

Later on, Arcus came on stage with the curtain closed. "We're having some difficulties with the next song, so we arranged a little bit of a performance from our very own Minna!" The curtain opened to show Minna playing a Violin I'm Gonna Keep Doing This! Bla Bla Bla! Play Kelly Clarkson _Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas_ on youtube.

 _Minna_ : _Have yourself a merry little Christmas,_

 _Let your heart be light_

 _From now on,_

 _our troubles will be out of sight_

 _Have yourself a merry little Christmas,_

 _Make the Yule-tide gay,_

 _From now on,_

 _our troubles will be miles away._

 _Here we are as in olden days,_

 _Happy golden days of yore._

 _Faithful friends who are dear to us_

 _Gather near to us once more._

 _Through the years_

 _We all will be together,_

 _If the Fates allow_

 _Hang a shining star upon the highest bough._

 _And have yourself a merry little Christmas now. Through the years_

 _We all will be together,_

 _If the Fates allow_

 _Hang a shining star upon the highest bough._

 _And have yourself a merry little Christmas now._


End file.
